Of Subjects And Harry Potter
by PKlovesDW
Summary: Draco has a few reasons to love Charms. First person. One-Shot! HP/DM. Made by DW. Prequel to Second Chances.


**A/N: **I must say that this is not what I usually write! But that does not mean that I don't like the way it turned out to be :). Made for the: My Favourite Subject Compitition.

**Summary: **Draco has a few reasons to love Charms. First person. One-Shot! HP/DM. Made by DW.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own Harry Potter. Of course I do not.

* * *

><p>Most think that my favourite subject is Potions. While it <em>is <em>one of the more pleasurable subjects, it is not my favourite one. Charms is. You might count me foolish for it, but this particular subject has helped me a lot while I was trapped in my own home, fearing for my life.

You have a lot of spare time on your hands when you're locked up in your room, and therefore I started learning non-verbal spells. Let me just say that it came in handy, for nobody knows from whom a certain spell comes, especially if you're a young wizard nobody is suspicious of you. And, of course, there is another reason, and it appears in the form of a Gryffindor.

Ever since I returned to Hogwarts, I kept an eye on him. And not just to torment him. He had changed. Quite a bit, to be honest. He oozed some sort of silent power, which intrigued me. Gone were the spiteful comments and fights and banters. Instead he greeted me. Not so much in words, but with a silent nod or glance, which I always returned.

Yes, things had changed.

I liked most of the changes, to be honest. And it was for the best, but some changes befuddled me. Especially when it comes down to one Harry James Potter. I am one the hide behind façades, and I can barely tell my real face apart from my façades. But somehow, he can tear it all apart. He always had the ability to. Whether it was in a good way or not. Usually not. Until, of course, this year.

I've spent the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts, instead of at home. That was about two months back now. Har- no, I refuse to call him Harry – _Potter _stayed here too, without his friends. It was the most peculiar thing. That's when things started changing, started heading in dangerous territory. And from there on this _thing _started to develop.

I mostly stuck to the Dungeons, to avoid him. After all, we were the only ones who were left behind. Literally everyone else returned home, or returned to what was closest to them as a home.

I had wandered to the library, figuring that he wouldn't be there. After all, how hard was it to avoid one other person in a castle? Apparently, the answer to that question was hard. So, after I sat down at a table in the back, I grabbed some schoolwork and started working on it. For Charms. I truthfully forgot all about the time, and why shouldn't I? Just when I was stuck on a question, footsteps could be heard. I didn't look up, for I surely knew whoever was there wouldn't be able to see me huddled in a corner. But there I was mistaken again. The chair in front of me scraped over the floor, and I looked up, startled to hear it. Green eyes looked questioningly at me, and I looked down at my essay again, annoyed that he _had _to pick the seat in front of me while the other ones were free. He knew that, because I saw his smirk when I glanced at him. I started working on my essay, but his presence unnerved me, to say the least. Especially since he just _looked _at me. Didn't get a book, didn't start on an essay. He just looked, as if he was trying to figure me out.

He did that now, too. It hadn't stopped since that day. He was sitting between his friends, gazing at me. I tried to ignore him most of the times, but sometimes I returned the questioning look. If he was befuddled because of me, than I sure as hell was befuddled because of _his _behaviour. Somehow it was a bit like sixth year, when he was so obsessed with me. But this was from a whole different intensity. It scared me somehow. I felt like a prey, but I didn't know _why _I was being preyed on.

The bell would ring in a few minutes and I stood up to go to Potions, though I knew I would be early by at least five minutes. But I was feeling prickly because of _his _stare and I was bored. The Slytherins weren't exactly good company these days. After slinging my bag over my shoulder, I headed to the stairs at a leisure pace. There was no need to hurry, after all. Just as I was out of sight, I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced behind, and of course there was the foolish Gryffindor heading towards me. "Potter," I nodded, before turning my head again and walking ahead, not knowing what he wanted from me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I whipped my head around, ready to tell him off. I wasn't feeling particularly friendly today. After sighing, I looked up at his eyes, fully intend to tell him to bugger off. But those words died on my lips.

He looked at me and _saw _me. Truly _saw _me, and I thought he had figured me out, which startled me, of course. "Potter, what are you doing." I didn't mean for my voice to whisper those words, but it did, and I nearly cursed under my breath for showing a weakness, even though I knew he wouldn't use it against me anymore.

"I see you," he breathed. Those words would sound foolish, hadn't I been staring in his eyes and seeing the very same thing. I turned my gaze elsewhere, and wanted to walk away, but he pinned me against the wall. After scowling, I looked at him, annoyed. But he wouldn't relent, and a question burned in his eyes, this time another than when I saw it in the library. And the predatory look was there too, and I wanted nothing more to escape, because that gaze _suggested _things. "Potter, let me go," I told him firmly, hoping he would forget all about this and wouldn't see some answers that were burning in my eyes. He could humiliate me forever if some one knew I preferred the male population of the school. It was bad enough that my parents knew.

He smirked at me, and I truly knew that _I _was _his _prey, and he had been eyeing me for _months_. It all made sense, in a twisted way, but I still wanted to get away from his close scrutiny. It was making me uncomfortable.

"No, I don't think I will, Draco."

I glared at him, and hated the way he practically _purred _my name, the bastard. I put up one of my façades again, this time an endless patient one, one who couldn't care. "Potter, I don't know what you want, but I would like to go to Potions. In time, please."

The last thing I saw were his burning eyes. They were angry. I didn't know _why_. But then the idiot kissed me roughly, and I stood rooted on the spot, eyes wide open and unable to react. Only when his tongue probed mine did I close my eyes and return the kiss.

When we broke off, he moved his lips to whisper in my ear. "You don't have to use a façade with me, you know? Meet me at the Astronomy Tower if you want this." And then he left, leaving me behind to stare at his retreating back. I raised trembling fingers to my lips and swallowed hard. After a minute or so I pushed away from the wall and walked to the Potions classroom, façade firmly back in place. I already knew what my answer would be.

_Yes._

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: **The end :).


End file.
